Capture on You
by Nisa-chan Bakaoicchi
Summary: Luka yang pandai memotret dan melukis. Bertemu, 'cowok ocean blue' yang membuatnya terpana. Siapakah cowok itu? Apakah hubungan Luka dan 'cowok ocean blue' itu akan lancar? WARNING : abalness, typo, OOC, dll. RnR please!
1. Prolog

HUALLOO! Bertemu lagi dengan Nisa yang sudah berganti nama jadi Bakaoicchi :3 HUAHAHAHAH(?)

Nah, Gomen nih, Nisa belom bisa lanjutin I'm Not Perfect chapter 3. Bahan lagi kosong(?) Malah kepikiran cerita lain-_- orz. Sebenernya sih ada tapi pas ada males ngetik mulu =3=v /jder

Pokoknya, percayalah pada Nisa kalo Nisa kan menyelesaikannya! d=w=b

Nah, ini cerita baru yaa~ judulnya Capture on You~ Silahkan baacaaaa!

Capture on You

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Nisa, kalo punya Nisa, Nisa udah sujud syukur 100000000000x deh ;3; pokoknya punya om Yamaha dkk yak XDD

Story originally by : Nisa-chan Bakaoicchi

Warning : abalness, typo, don't like don't read, dll

Summary : Luka yang pandai memotret dan melukis. Bertemu, 'cowok ocean blue' yang membuatnya terpana. Siapakah cowok itu? Apakah hubungan Luka dan 'cowok ocean blue' itu akan lancar?

~RnR please!

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

Jpret! Jpret! Jpret! *suara kamera*

"Lukaa~ kau suka sekali sih memotret?" ujar perempuan berambut _pigtail_ berwarna _tosca._

"Ssst! Diamlah sebentar, Miku!" ujar perempuan berambut _pink_ yang bernama Luka itu dengan agak sedikit memerintah.

"Hhh... Baiklah..." Miku merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan hijau, memangdang langit sore yang indah. Ya, sekarang sudah sore. Dan Luka sedang memotret pemandangan _sunset_ kesukaannya.

"Nah! Akhirnya dapat juga! Lihat ini Miku! Kau pasti suka! Perpaduan warnanya sangat keren!" Luka berjingkrakan gembira.

"Hhh... Ya, ya," Miku tampak tidak tertarik dan dia langsung memasang _earphone_ ditelinganya dan mulai bersenandung kecil.

"_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

_Sou iu atsukai kokoro ete__—__" _senandung Miku kecil. Namun, dihentikan oleh Luka.

"Miku! Dengarkanlah aku sedikit!" Luka pun mencabut _earphone_ dari telinga Miku. Langsung Miku, memarahinya.

"LUKAAA! Aku sedang mendengarkan lagu _World is Mine_! Bulan depan aku akan _live concert_! Aku harus berlatih," ujar Miku sambil merebut _earphone_-nya dari Luka.

"Makanya, dengarkanlah aku" ujar Luka, lalu mengembalikan _earphone_ Miku.

"Ya, ya. Ada apa? Pasti kamera lagi kan? Aku tak tertarik," ujar Miku bersiap-siap memakai _earphone_-nya lagi.

"Tapi yang ini sangat hebat! Sebagai sahabat kau pasti mau melihatnya kan? Onegai~," Luka menahan gerakan tangan Miku yang ingin memasang _earphone_-nya kembali.

"Ya, ya. Baiklah... Mana?" ujar Miku tak sabar.

"Sebentaarr~," Luka mengotak-atik kameranya. "Ini nih," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan pada Miku hasil potretannya. Foto burung yang sedang melintas di _sunset_.

"Wah, Kakkoi nee~ Perpaduan warnanya bagus, tapi yang paling bagus itu warna cahaya yang mengenai burung itu! Kau hebat, Luka!" ujar Miku ber-waw ria. Ia selalu senang melihat hasil potretan Luka.

"Benarkaah? YATTA! Aku ingin melukisnya untuk dimasukkan ke _Teenagers Painting Awards 4th_! Sudah 2 tahun berturut-turut aku menang~ Aku ingin lagi," ujar Luka gembira. Miku hanya tersenyum.

"Ya. Yasudah aku ingin berlatih dahulu, kau lanjut saja memotret," ujar Miku dan memasang _earphone_-nya kembali.

"Oke!" Luka pun mengambil kameranya dan langsung bersiap mengambil gambar yang bagus lagi.

Lalu, saat Luka sedang mencari gambar _sunset_ yang bagus lagi. Ia menurunkan kameranya sedikit, sehingga terbentang lembah di lensa kameranya, ia terpana. Namun, yang membuatnya terpana bukanlah pemandangan lembah itu. Namun, ada sosok seorang laki-laki yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya. Rambut laki-laki itu berwarna _ocean blue._

'_Perpaduan warna yang indah...'_ Ia melihat laki-laki itu sedang menatap langit. Ia terpana, dan tanpa sadar menekan tombol potret.

JPRET! *suara kamera* Laki-laki itu menengok ke arah Luka. Luka segera memalingkan tubuh dan memegang tangan Miku erat.

"He-Hey! Ada apa Luka?" Miku kaget dan melihat Luka dengan aneh.

"Ssst! Diamlaah! Cukup melihat kesana dan jangan menengok, Miku!" Luka memegang tangan Miku dengan erat dan menahannya untuk menengok.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" Miku terlihat bingung sekali.

"Diamlah..." Muka Luka sangat merah. Luka nge-_blush-ing_! Miku pun menyadarinya.

"HAH! LUKA! HEY! MUKAMU MERAH! K-KAU _BLUSH-ING_ SEKALI!" ujar Miku sambil tertawa. Ia tertawa sangat keras sekali.

"A-Ano... Ini bukan _blush-ing_ Miku!" Luka menutup mulut Miku agar ia berhenti tertawa.

"Itu _blush-ing_! KYAHAHAH! Kau _blush-ing_ karena apa sih?" Miku tertawa dan menengok ke belakangnya.

"He-Hey, Mi-Miku!" Luka menarik bahu Miku. Menghentikannya untuk menengok. Namun terlambat. Miku sudah menengok kebelakang. Luka pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya tak mau menengok.

"Hey, Luka," ujar Miku seperti tercengang.

"E-Etto! Itu bukan apa-apa kok!" Luka sudah gelapan.

"Hey, Luka. Sebenarnya... apa yang kau takutkan?" Miku terlihat sangat bingung.

"Na-Nani?" Luka segera menengok ke belakang dan... laki-laki dengan rambut _ocean blue_ itu telah tidak ada!

"Nah, apa yang kau takutkan, Luka?" tanya Miku.

"A-Ano... itu... bukan apa-apa kok! Ha-hanya... tadi ada burung besar yang menakutkan!" ujar Luka berbohong.

"Hah? Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong Luka?" ujar Miku.

"Ya. Benar! Percayalah padaku, Miku! Tadi aku takut sekali," Luka menunjukkan muka ketakutannya.

"Ya, baiklah," Miku melanjutkan mendengarkan _earphone_-nya dan Luka menatap tempat dimana 'cowok_ ocean blue_' itu tadi berada.

* * *

><p>Nah, selesee! Gimana? bagus ga? jelek yaa? *mojok* *showeran* w(TATw)<p>

Pokoknya Ripiu ya biar bisa makin bagus XDDD MOHON RIPIIUUU *sodorin plastik minta"* /jder

NAH, SEKIAAANNN!

Sincerely,

Nisa-chan Bakaoicchi -Contact me on twitter : Nisachan_


	2. Chapter 1

Nah, Nisa balik lagi nih :3 mau ngepost chap 1 nya walaupun I'm Not Perfect belom dilanjutin ._.v hehe

Nah, sebelumnya bales ripiu dulu yaa~

* * *

><p>Hiwazaki Evelyn<p>

Hai~ Yorishiku evel :3

makasiiih *nunduk*

oke oke. aku emang gajago disitu._.v hehe xDD

Makasiiih~ *nunduk*

* * *

><p>Miki Abaddonia Lucifen<p>

Yah~ liat aja nanti yaa ~ XDD

Siiippp~

* * *

><p>ArtsAndDesign<p>

Updated! :3

* * *

><p>Hikari-me<p>

Makasiih :D iya itu kesalahan teknis ._.v *baru nyadar* /jder

* * *

><p>Yap! Makasih untuk para ripiu-ers yang sudah me-ripiu~ Nisa seneng sekayii XDD jder

YOK lanjut ke cerita! Cekidot!

Capture on You

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Nisa, kalo punya Nisa, Nisa udah sujud syukur 100000000000x deh ;3; pokoknya punya om Yamaha dkk yak XDD

Story originally by : Nisa-chan Bakaoicchi

Warning : abalness, typo, don't like don't read, dll

Summary : Luka yang pandai memotret dan melukis. Bertemu, 'cowok ocean blue' yang membuatnya terpana. Siapakah cowok itu? Apakah hubungan Luka dan 'cowok ocean blue' itu akan lancar?

~RnR please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

'_Anata no koto ga,_

_Suki desu uso desu,_

_Dakedo no honto wa__—' handphone_ Luka berdering, memperdengarkan _ringtone_-nyayang berjudul 'Toeto'.

Luka melirik sekilas _handphone_-nya dan melihat nama 'Hatsune Miku' di layar _handphone_-nya. Dia pun langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Konbanwa, Miku. Ada apa?" tanya Luka _to the point_.

"Konbanwa, Luka. Aku hanya ingin berbincang sebentar. Habis, aku bosan nih!" terdengar suara Miku dari _handphone_ Luka.

"Baiklah.. Mau bicara apa? Aku sibuk nih."

"Emm... Cuma mengingatkan, besok kita sudah masuk sekolah! Dan lagi besok kita SMA di _V-Gakuen_!" Miku terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu itu, Miku. Aku tak mungkin kan melupakannya."

"Nada bicaramu kok seperti itu sih, Lu? Harusnya kamu senang kita 1 sekolah lagi," suara Miku terdengar kecewa.

"Aku senang kok. Tapi, kau jangan menelponku saat aku sedang sibuk melukis," ujar Luka. Kamera yang sedang ia pegang ia taruh di kasur.

"Kau sedang melukis? Tentang pemandangan yang kemarin kah?" tanya Miku.

"Ya. Tapi, aku sudah menyiapkan lukisanku yang paling spektakuler untuk _final_ jika aku masuk."

"Kau pasti masuk, Luka. Aku akan mendoakanmu. Ganbatte!"

"Ganbarimasu, Miku. Aku juga akan mendoakan untuk _live_ _concert_-mu. Aku janji akan menontonnnya," ujar Luka.

"Arigatou ne, Luka. Hey, sudah dulu ya. Aku harus berlatih lagi." Ujar Miku.

"Ya, ya, ya. Oyasuminasai, Miku. Jaa," Luka sudah bersiap menutup teleponnya.

"Oyasumi, Luka. Jaa~" PIK. Telepon pun terputus. Luka menaruh _handphonen_-nya di meja dan mengambil kameranya. Ia melihat hasil fotonya kemarin, ia mencari foto yang paling akhir. Foto 'cowok _ocean blue_'-nya. Ia sudah berkali-kali melihat foto itu dan masih terpana akan cowok itu. Itu tidak pernah terjadi pada Luka sebelumnya. Karena dari dulu yang ia pikirkan hanya kamera, lukisan, kamera, lukisan, dan kamera. Setiap cowok yang 'menembak'nya pasti ia tolak. Walaupun yang 'menembak'nya cowok paling populer. Itulah Luka, ia tak pernah memikirkan cowok!

"Hah..." Luka mematikan kameranya dan menaruhnya di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil kuas, cat, palet, dan kanvasnya lalu mulai melukis.

PAP PIP POP. PAP PIP POP. PAP PIP POP. _Handphone_ Luka berbunyi lagi. Menandakan ada _e-mail_. Luka menaruh kuas dan paletnya di meja khususnya lalu melihat _handphone_-nya.

'Ada _e-mail_ dari Miku. Apa lagi sih?' pikir Luka bingung saat melihat _handphone_-nya.

* * *

><p>From : Princess Negi ( MikuH_ )<p>

To : Luka. ( Luka_ )

Subject : Tomorrow!

Luka! Aku lupa bilang. Besok kita berangkat bersama ya! Aku akan ke rumahmu! ^_^

* * *

><p>'Hahh... Miku, Miku.' Pikir Luka sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.<p>

* * *

><p>From : Luka. ( Luka_ )<p>

To : Princess Negi ( MikuH_ )

Subject : re : Tomorrow!

Hah! Kebiasaan kau, Miku! Harusnya kau jadi nenek-nenek saja! Lupa terus -_-

Baiklah, kutunggu di rumahku. Jam berapa?

* * *

><p>Luka menekan tombol <em>Send<em> dan menunggu balasan dari Miku. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Miku membalasnya.

* * *

><p>From : Princess Negi ( MikuH_ )<p>

To : Luka. ( Luka_ )

Subject : re : re : Tomorrow!

Aku bukan nenek-neneek! -_- Lupa itu biasa, Luka!

Jam 8. Sebagai anak baru kita harus datang pagi :D

* * *

><p>Luka tertawa melihat <em>e-mail<em> dari Miku. Ia pun membalasnya lagi.

* * *

><p>From : Luka. ( Luka_ )<p>

To : Princess Negi ( MikuH_ )

Subject : re : re : re : Tomorrow!

Tapi kau terlalu sering Miku -_-

Oke. Kutunggu ya.

* * *

><p>Luka menekan tombol <em>Send<em> lagi. Dan menunggu Miku membalasnya. Balasan dari Miku pun masuk lagi. Ia langsung membacanya.

* * *

><p>From : Princess Negi ( MikuH_ )<p>

To : Luka. ( Luka_ )

Subject : re : re : re : re : Tomorrow!

Yasudahlah... x_x

Cepatlah tidur. Agar besok tidak telat, hehe :p

* * *

><p>Luka tertawa lagi melihat <em>e-mail<em> Miku. Miku benar-benar lucu! Tak salah ia memilih sahabat.

* * *

><p>From : Luka. ( Luka_ )<p>

To : Princess Negi ( MikuH_ )

Subject : Oyasumi.

Aku tidak akan telat, Miku. Tapi kau.

Aku mau tidur dulu. Oyasuminasai. Jaa.

* * *

><p>Luka menekan tombol <em> Send. <em>Dan menaruh _handphone_-nya di meja. Ia pun membereskan alat lukisnya dan pergi tidur.

* * *

><p>TING TONG. "Ohayou! Luka!" suara Miku terdengar. Ya, Miku sedang menjemput Luka di rumahnya.<p>

"Sebentaaar~" Luka langsung terburu-buru memakan rotinya. Ia pun segera mengambil bekalnya dan pergi ke pintu depan rumahnya untuk memakai sepatu. "Ittekimasu," ucap Luka. Terdengar sahutan dari dalam, "Itterashai." Luka lalu membuka pintu depan rumah nya dan melihat Miku sudah menunggu.

"Ohayou, Luka. Kau tampak cocok dengan baju itu," ujar Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Miku. Kau juga. Jadi lebih manis," kata Luka dan mereka pun langsung berangkat. Dalam perjalanan mereka berbincang-bincang seru sekali.

* * *

><p>"Lukaa! Kelas mu dimana?" tanya Miku saat mereka sudah selesai melihat papan pengumuman.<p>

"1B. Miku wa?"

"1A. Kita berpisah Luka," ujar Miku kecewa.

"Ya, tidak apa-apalah. Kita masih bersahabat walaupun begitu kan?" Luka tersenyum

'_DONG! Kepada seluruh anak kelas 1. Diharapkan segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing yang sudah tertempel di mading timur. Sekali lagi, kepada seluruh anak kelas 1. Diharapkan segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing yang sudah tertempel di mading timur. Arigatou.'_ Terdengar suara dari _speaker _membahana ke seluruh sekolah.

"Ah! Sudah dipanggil! Jaa, Luka. Pulang bareng yaa!" Miku segera berlari pergi.

"Oke! Jaa, Miku," Luka dengan perlahan berjalan ke kelasnya.

Ia pun masuk ke kelasnya. Di lantai 2. Bersebelahan dengan kelas Miku. Luka melewati kelas Miku dan melihat Miku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman sekelasnya.

'Wah, Miku sudah punya teman baru,' ucap Luka dalam hati. Ia pun segera berjalan ke kelasnya.

SREEK! Pintu terbuka. Luka masuk. Seisi kelas pun langsung sunyi. Luka bingung, ia terdiam sebentar.

"O-Ohayou, minna." Ucap Luka. Ia pun melihat sekeliling. Semua muka terasa asing baginya.

"Ohayou!" jawab mereka. Kelas pun langsung ramai kembali. Beberapa anak laki-laki dan perempuan menghampiri Luka.

"Ohayou! Watashi wa Kagamine Rin! Yorishiku~" ucap perempuan berambut _blonde_ dengan pita.

"Ohayou, watashi wa Megpoid Gumi!" kata perempuan berambut hijau dengan senyum manisnya.

"Watashi wa Kamigane Len. Yorishiku~" kata laki-laki yang berambut _blonde_ mirip dengan Rin.

"Ohayou~ Watashi wa Kamui Gakupo! Panggil saja ya Gakupo! Anata wa?" ucap laki-laki berambut ungu dengan tampang penuh nafsu pada Luka.

"E-Etto. W-Watashi wa Megurine Luka desu. Yorishiku ne, Kagamine-san, Megpoid-san, Kamigane-san, dan Kamui-san!" ucap Luka dengan malu-malu.

"Yorishiku, Megurine-san!" ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Megurine-san, duduk denganku yuk! Kebetulan aku belum dapat tempat duduk," ajak Rin dan langsung menarik tangan Luka.

"E-Etto... Bolehkah?" tanya Luka.

"Tentu saja! Kau juga panggil saja aku Rin. Oke?"

"Baiklah, Rin-chan. Kau panggil aku Luka saja," jawab Luka dan dia pun duduk di kursi sebelah Rin.

"Baiklah, Luka-chan. Hei, boleh aku minta alamat _e-mail_ mu?" tanya Rin.

"Tentu saja boleh. _E-mail_-nya Luka_. Kalau punya mu?" tanya Luka. Rin pun mencatatnya di secarik kertas kecil.

"Oke. Sebentar, aku akan meng-_add_ mu Luka! _E-mail_ ku RinKa_ ," jawab Rin yang mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya yang dengan gantungan jeruk.

"Oke. Akan ku _confirm _ya!" kata Luka. Ia pun juga segera mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya yang ada gantungan kamera dan kuasnya.

"Wah, Kawaii ne~ gantunganmu kawaii sekali~" ujar Rin yang melihat gantungan itu.

"Eh? Arigatou. Gantunganmu juga kakkoi, Rin-chan."

"Arigatou, Luka-chan. Oh iya, sudah ku-_add_ ya. Tinggal kamu _confirm,_" kata Rin.

"Hmm... Sebentar." Luka membuka _handphone_-nya dan melihat ada 2 _notification_. Ia pun membuka kedua-duanya.

* * *

><p>The Queen Orange Rangers ( RinKa_ ) wants to be your friends.<p>

* * *

><p>Luka men-<em>confirm<em> _friend request _dari Rin dan membuka _notification _yang 1 lagi.

'Sebuah... _e-mail_? Dari siapa?' pikir Luka.

* * *

><p>From : Princess Negi ( MikuH_ )<p>

To : Luka. ( Luka_ )

Subject : New Gakuen ^^

AAA, LUKAAAA! Aku kangen kamu :(

Gimana kelas baru? Sudah dapat teman baru? Kalau sudah jangan lupain aku loh -_-

Oh iya, aku sudah dapat nih. Namanya Akita Neru. Dia sangat baik padaku. Aku 1 tempat duduk dengan nya juga :D

Kelas 1A juga seru sekali loh~ Terus terus terus ada cowok keren sekali, Luka! Kau harus melihatnya! Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Kau kan tak suka cowok ya? Wkwk :P

Kamu juga ceritakan ya tentang kelasmu, Luka ^^

* * *

><p>Luka tersenyum. Rin pun bingung. Rin lalu bertanya sambil mengintip, "Ada <em>e-mail<em> ya? Dari siapa, Luka-chan?" Namun, Luka tak mendengarnya.

"Oh, dari anak 1A ya, Luka-chan?" tanya Rin lagi. Seketika Luka kaget dan menutupi _handphone_-nya.

"E-Etto... Kenapa kau mengintip Rin-chan?" ujar Luka panik.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apakah ada rahasia, Luka-chan?" tanya Rin dengan bingung.

"Y-Ya! Jangan lihat, jangan lihat. Onegai," ucap Luka memohon.

"Oke, Luka-chan. Aku tak akan melihat kok. Tapi sepertinya kau dekat sekali ya dengan 'Princess Negi' itu? Aku iri. Aku juga ingin dekat denganmu seperti 'Princess Negi' itu," ujar Rin setengah kecewa.

"Eh? Jangan panggil dia 'Princess Negi'. Namanya Hatsune Miku. Lama-kelamaan kita juga bisa berteman kok, Rin-chan," ujar Luka sambil tersenyum manis. Ia pun membuka _handphone_-nya lagi dan mulai mengetil balasan untuk Miku.

* * *

><p>From : Luka. ( Luka_ )<p>

To : Princess Negi ( MikuH_ )

Subject : re : New Gakuen ^^

Aku juga rindu padamu, Miku {} Saat istirahat kita bertemu ya?

Tuh, kau malah yang melupakan aku, Miku. Kau sudah berpaling pada Akita Neru :(

He? Aku suka kok sama cowok! Memangnya aku apa, hah? ==;

Kelasku juga menyenangkan, Miku. Aku sudah dapat teman sebangku, namanya Kagamine Rin. Dia iri padamu loh karena dekat denganku, wkwk. Dia juga memanggilmu Princess Negi saat melihat _e-mail _ mu! HAHA!

* * *

><p>Luka mengirim pesan tadi pada Miku dan menaruh kembali <em>handphone<em>-nya.

"Sudah ku _confirm_, Rin-chan," kata Luka.

"Eh, iya. Aku sudah lihat kok," ujar Rin. Rin lalu pergi ke tempat Gumi dan bercanda ria dengannya.

'Hufft... Ia meninggalkanku,' pikir Luka.

"Hei, Megurine-san!" Tiba-tiba pria berambut ungun panjang mendatangi Luka dan mengagetkannya.

"Eh? Kamui-san? Ada apa?" tanya Luka bingung.

"Hei, Megurine-san. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Luka?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ya, tentu saja, Kamui-san," ujar Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga panggil saja aku Gakupo ya!" ucap Gakupo dengan bangganya yang membuat Luka menganggap Gakupo agak aneh.

"Ha-Hai, Gakupo-san."

"Hei, Luka. Kau cantik sekali seperti putri. Jadi aku akan memanggilmu dengan –sama saja! Lalu, Luka-sama , maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Gakupo _to the point_. Mata Luka terbelalak mendengarnya. Satu kelas pun langsung terdiam.

"Na-Nani?" Luka kaget bukan main.

"Ya, Luka-sama. Mau kan?"

"E-Etto..." Luka bingung. Ia ingat kata-kata Miku bahwa ia satu-satunya cewek yang tak menyukai cowok. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia menyukai cowok juga. Namun kalau begitu, ia berarti mempermainkan Gakupo. Dan tiba-tiba ia ingat pada 'cowok _ocean blue_'-nya dan _blush-ing_ sendiri.

"He-Hei, Luka. Kau _blush-ing_ kau mau menerimaku?" tanya Gakupo senang.

"Na-Na-Nani? Iie! Bukan itu! Aku begini bukan karena kamu, Gakupo-san," ucap Luka. Mukanya makin merah.

"Benarkah?" Gakupo mendekatkan dirinya pada Luka dan memegang dagunya. Jarak antara mereka berdua semakin kecil.

"He-Hei, Gakupo-san!" Muka Luka merah sekali. Satu kelas langsung menyoraki mereka. Lalu tiba-tiba ada suara pintu dibuka. Sesosok laki-laki masuk. Luka ingin menjauh dari Gakupo, jadi ia pura-pura ingin melihat orang yang masuk sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Gakupo.

Lalu Luka melihat laki-laki yang masuk itu. Rambutnya berwarna _ocean blue_. Luka langsung penasaran dan ia semakin ingin melihat laki-laki itu. Dan ia melihatnya! Laki-laki itu menengok ke arah Luka dengan tatapan bingung bercampur aneh. Luka yang melihat mukanya langsung sadar. Itu 'cowok _ocean blue'_-nya! Muka Luka langsung lebih merah daripada yang tadi.

"Hei, Luka-sama. Apa yang kau lihat? Mukamu tambah merah loh. Kau sangat menyukaiku, ya?" tanya Gakupo. Namun, Luka tak mendengarkan. Ia masih kaget. Dan entah kenapa ia reflek melepaskan pegangan Gakupo dan berteriak, "E-Etto! Kamu...!" sambil menunjuk 'cowok _ocean blue_'. Gakupo yang kaget pun terjatuh.

"Ha?" cowok itu terlihat kaget.

'Eh? Apa yang kulakukan? Waa! Baka!' pikir Luka.

_**~ To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

><p>Nah, gimana ceritanya? abal yak? yasudahlaah~<p>

Review ditunggu minna! XDD


End file.
